Halo 2: Original Soundtrack
Halo 2: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack for the video game Halo 2. There are 2 volumes, which were released almost two years apart. Volume 1 was released on November 9th, 2004 and Volume 2 was released on April 25th, 2006. All music was created by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori except where noted. Volume 1 # Halo Theme MJOLNIR Mix (Guitarist: Steve Vai) - 4:11 # Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin - 3:11 # Peril - 2:47 # Ghosts of Reach - 2:22 # Follow (1st Movement of The Odyssey) - Incubus - 4:15 # Heretic, Hero - 2:32 # Flawed Legacy - 1:59 # Impend - 2:21 # Never Surrender - Nile Rodgers & Nataraj - 3:36 # Ancient Machine - 1:39 # 2nd Movement of The Odyssey - Incubus - 5:10 # In Amber Clad - 1:38 # The Last Spartan - 2:18 # Orbit of Glass - 1:18 # 3rd Movement Of The Odyssey - Incubus - 6:40 # Heavy Price Paid - 2:32 # Earth City - 3:06 # High Charity - 1:59 # 4th Movement of The Odyssey - Incubus - 9:07 # Remembrance - 1:17 # Connected - Hoobastank - 2:39 (Bonus Cut) *Volume 1 also included an excerpt of the Covenant Writ of Union. Volume 2 Volume 2 departed from the format of Volume 1. The tracks of music are grouped into suites with different chapters, similar to movements in a symphony. On the Volume 2 inlay card, Martin O'Donnell leaves a short message detailing why he chose to use this structure: "I decided to use a "suite" structure that corresponds to the chapters within the game. In a sense, by listening to this soundtrack, you will hear the musical representation of the story of Halo 2." # Prologue - 2:35 Rising (:20); II. Cloistered Expectancy (:25); III Weight of Failure (1:50) # Cairo Suite - 9:42 Cold Blue Light (1:54); II. Waking Spartan (3:36); III. Jeweled Hull (2:03); IV. Chill Exposure (2:09) # Mombasa Suite - 6:41 Metropole (1:29); II. Broken Gates (2:47); III. Encounter (2:25) # Unyielding - 3:05 # Mausoleum Suite - 8:10 Destroyer's Invocation (4:36); II. Falling Up (1:49); III. Infected (1:16); IV. Shudder (:29) # Unforgotten - 2:09 # Delta Halo Suite - 11:26 Penance (2:32); II. Wage (2:42); III. Leonidas (2:28); IV. Dust and Bones (1:44) # Sacred Icon Suite - 7:26 Cortege (3:38); II. Opening Volley (:28); III. Veins of Stone (3:20) # Reclaimer [[Steve Vai] (Guitarist)] - 3:05 # High Charity Suite - 8:27 Rue and Woe (1:30); II. Respite (2:17); III. Antediluvia (2:22); IV. Pursuit of Truth (2:18) # Finale - 3:10 Great Journey (1:15); II. Thermopylae Soon (1:55) # Epilogue - 3:49 Beholden (1:03); II. Road to Voi (2:19); III. Subsume (:27) *Volume 2 also included an excerpt of the Covenant Ratification Parley. See Also *Halo 2 *Halo: Original Soundtrack Category:Halo Music There is a code on the back of the soundtrack. It is right below the "Sumthing" logo. It supposedly helps to tell you in which order you should collect the skulls in Halo 2 legendary mode, and unlock something special.